Comforting Me
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: I decided to turn Saving Me into a series called What You Do To Me with Rancis/Taffyta, Gloyd/Vanellope, and Swizzle/Candlehead. A bit OOC. Vanellope gets depressed. Enjoy, Read, Review!


Gloyd grinned as he popped a candy corn 'kernel' in his mouth. In one race alone, he had blinded Taffyta in a cookie-crumb dust cloud, buried Swizz in a pile of ice cream, and shoved Crumbelina's kart into a Nesquik-sand pit. It was all skill and stealth. Vanellope still won though. She always did.

"Congrats, Vanellope!" Candlehead shouted over her shoulder as she drove off. She came in eleventh this time, behind Jubileena and Minty.

"Thanks," Vanellope replied halfheartedly. She waved goodbye and hopped in her gorgeous, mismatched kart.

Gloyd stared at Vanellope. Even when she was teased and called a glitch, he had thought she was beautiful. Amazing. Spectacular. Her silky black hair, tied back with licorice, her ever-changing-color eyes, and the way she bounces wherever she walks. Gloyd sighed inwardly.

Vanellope switched on the kart. It buzzed for a second, then died with a puff of smoke.

"Aww licorice sticks," Vanellope groaned as she hopped back out. "Transmission's dead." She spotted Gloyd standing by his kart, munching on candy corn.

"You!" She called, waving for him to go over there. "Help me push this back to the castle!"

Gloyd raised an eyebrow. "What, no please? No 'Oh Gloyd, you're so awesome, will you help me with my kart because I'm so weak and helpless and you're so strong and generous'?" Gloyd snickered.

Vanellope put her hands on her hips. "Jumping jellybeans, Gloyd. *Sigh* I'll just push it home myself." She walked to the back of the kart. Bracing herself against it, she started pushing it down the candy path. It was a pretty light kart, but her shoes still sunk into the chocolate mud. After she was several yards from where she started, she slipped and fell face-first in the mud.

Gloyd groaned and face-palmed. What was he going to do with her? As he was walking up to help her, he felt something wet on his shoulder. And another, this time on his outstretched hand. Before he knew it, it was pouring milk-rain.

"Aw fudge," Vanellope muttered, pushing herself up out of the mud.

Gloyd rolled his eyes. "Get in the kart."

Vanellope stared at him. "What?"

"I said, get in the damn kart,"

Gloyd growled.

Vanellope raised her hands up defensively and got in the kart. "Okay, okay, sheesh!" Nobody uses language like that and gets away with it. Nobody, of course, except Gloyd. She climbed down in the seat and shivered.

Gloyd glanced concernedly at Vanellope. He worried that she might get sick from the cold rain. Sighing, he decided to do the gentlemanly thing in this circumstance.

Vanellope jerked up as something hit her head. She held it up in surprise. It was Gloyd's jacket!

She looked over at him. He scowled. "What are you staring at me for? Put it on, stupid! Do you know how many people would be hounding me if our president got sick?"

Vanellope grinned as she draped the jacket over her head. His words were harsh, but not even the rain could hide his cute blush.

Gloyd pushed up his sleeves and pushed the kart the rest of the way to the castle.

LINE BREAK

Gloyd sighed and shivered. He sat beside the castle gate. It was raining too heavily to go back home; he would have to wait out the storm. Getting bored, he decided to look around a bit. But he ditched the hat. He would have to be sneaky, because those donut officers were less than sweet when it came to boys galavanting about the castle, even if he did help the prin- well, president.

He tiptoed stealthily up the stairs and began walking down a corridor when he heard muffled sobs. He turned and thought he heard the sound coming from an open door. He pushed open the door.

Vanellope was laying on her bed, face down, Gloyd's jacket thrown beside her. As she felt someone enter the room, she looked up, shocked. "Why are you still here?"

Gloyd shrugged. "Too wet outside. But I have a better question," he said, sitting down beside her. "Why are you crying?"

Vanellope sniffled. She was a bit hesitant to tell him; he never really was the sensitive, comforting type; still, she began, "Well, it's just that, since I stopped being a glitch, I'm a princess, I win every race, and people are nice to me again." She looked up at Gloyd with pleading eyes. "What do I have left to do with my life?" She held her hands out in front of her helplessly. "I mean, this is fabulous and all, but I can't live like this. To never feel like I have another purpose in my life after finish one. I-I don't know what to do!" Tears ran down her face as she started up again.

Gloyd sighed and kissed her forehead. She looked at him in surprise. Gloyd replied, "I don't know what you need to do. But there is one thing I know." Gloyd held her hands. "You are my motivation. My purpose." He lifted her chin with a finger and pulled her into a wonderful kiss. When they broke away, Vanellope stared happily at Gloyd while he blushed furiously.

That night, Gloyd stayed by Vanellope's side and consoled her, all night long. And when she woke up the next [early] morning, the first words she heard were "I love you".

**A bit sappy and OOC... Still read and review! Any flames will be donated to Zippleback dragons for their lack of real fire. **


End file.
